Pneumatic compression sleeves can be used to apply intermittent compression therapy to a wearer's leg to prevent deep vein thrombosis (DVT). However, sleeves of this type can be used in other applications, including those in which a constant compression is applied during treatment. In a knee-length compression sleeve 1 of the prior art shown in FIG. 1, the sleeve comprises a plurality of inflatable bladders 3. Tubes 5 fluidly connect to respective bladders 3 to allow for independent inflation of each bladder. A connector 7 secured to distal ends of the tubes 5 is configured for attachment to a mateable connector (not shown) associated with additional tubing extending from a compression control unit (not shown) so that the control unit can selectively deliver pressurized air to the respective bladders 3.
The connector 7 is made of a hard plastic and can cause discomfort to the wearer when it comes into contact with the wearer's skin. Although the sleeve underlies the connector 7 and provides a barrier to contact with the skin, the sleeve and/or connector may move in use causing the connector to contact the skin past the distal or lower edge of the sleeve. Therefore, there exists a need for a compression sleeve that reduces the likelihood that the connector will come into contact with the wearer, thus reducing the discomfort caused by the sleeve.